


See You in Detention

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Human Castiel, M/M, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thereisavibratorupmyassanditsbeenonforthepastfiveminutes!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"There...is...a vibrator...up my ass...that has...been on...for...the last...five minutes..."</p><p>"Why is there...why is there a...a vibrator...Why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You in Detention

"So who do you have now Dean?" Sam asked as he followed his older brother through the hall.

Dean sighed and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "How many times do I have to tell you Sammy, I'm going to Mr. Novak."

Sam laughed and nudged his brother's shoulder. "Mr. Novak, the teacher who you find oh so dreaaamy?"

Dean nudged his brother back. "Cut it out Sam-"

"You know it's true, how much time do you think you spend daydreaming about hi-?"

Dean pushed his brother into the open door of his classroom. Sam laughed and stuck his head out of the door, watching Dean walk down the hall. "Aww, is Dean embarrassed?"

Dean ignored his brother and walked into his classroom. He was the first one in the room, other than Mr. Novak himself.

Mr. Novak raised his head to glance at the student entering his room. "Good morning Dean."

Dean felt like he would melt from the man's deep voice. "Good morning Mr. Novak." Dean went to his seat and sat down his bag. He went to sit down himself but then remembered the extra step he took this morning while getting ready.

He put an eight inch vibrator inside of himself. 

And it had been there all day.

Refusing to sit, he walked up to the desk where Mr. Novak was sitting. "So, how's your day so far Mr. Novak?"

Mr. Novak raised his head to look at Dean. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." He turned to grab a stack of papers and held them out to Dean. "If you don't mind, could you place one of these papers on each desk, since you're the first one here?"

Dean grabbed the papers, feeling lucky that Mr. Novak didn't ask him to sit down. He slowly put one paper on each desk, and more students came into the classroom.

Dean walked back up to the teacher's desk with the extra papers. Mr. Novak took them and smiled at Dean. "Thank you Dean, now please sit down."

Dean smiled back and turned to walk back towards his desk. He sat in the very back row, in the seat next to the window, so he spent most of his classes staring outside and daydreaming about Mr. Novak.

But not just about _him_ , about _fucking_ him.

Which led to this morning, when Dean was determined to actually get Mr. Novak's dick inside of him.

That plan consisted of two things, Dean putting the vibrator in himself, and then making up the rest of the plan from there.

Now, Dean was starting to regret having the toy inside of him. 

He sighed and carefully sat down in his seat, sitting on his legs to stop the seat from pushing the vibrator in any further.

Dean looked towards the door as the last few people walked in, one minute until the bell would ring. Dean didn't talk to anyone in his class, being the only senior still taking health.

He only took it so he could keep having Mr. Novak.

The bell rung, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. Mr. Novak stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning class, today we are going to be reviewing-" and after that point, Dean stopped listening.

He just watched Mr. Novak's lips move, and thought about how much he wished they were around his cock.

Dean was snapped out of his fantasy when he heard his name being called. "What?"

The whole class laughed as Dean stared at Mr. Novak, confused.

"Dean, I asked you for the answer of the first question on the paper."

Dean looked down and read the first question, and almost couldn't help laughing.

'How much sperm is released in the average male ejaculation?  
a. 20 million  
b. 1 thousand  
c. 100 million  
d. 500 thousand'

Dean read over the question twice, and having no clue what the answer was, he tried to get out of the question.

"Mr. Novak, I would answer, but I-uh-I don't feel comfortable talking about this subject." Dean felt the fake blush crossing his cheeks as he feigned innocence.

Mr. Novak sighed and turned to call on someone else. "Dean, please stay after class, I need a word with you."

Dean nodded and did a fist pump inside his head. Being told to stay after class was perfect for his plan.

Dean continued to look out of the window for the most of the period, not being called on again. Towards the end of the period, he took out his phone and texted his brother, Sam, to meet him in the bathroom.

Dean raised his hand and waited for Mr. Novak to come back to his seat. 

"Yes Dean?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Mr. Novak looked at the clock, then back to Dean. 

"Yes, but remember to come back, you still have to stay after class."

Dean nodded and carefully got up from his seat. He walked out of the room, into the hallway, and towards the nearest bathroom where Sam was waiting.

"What do you want Dean?"

Dean grabbed their house key from his pocket and handed it to Sam.

"I have detention, so take this to get into the house and don't tell dad where I am."

Sam nodded and took the key. "By detention, do you mean you're having a "date" with Mr. Novak?"

Dean sighed and put his head in his hands. "No Sam, I'm not going on a "date" with my 40 year old teacher. I have detention."

Sam scoffed and walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah right."

Dean stayed in the bathroom until the dismissal bell rang. He slowly walked out into the hallway, heading back to the classroom.

Mr. Novak was waiting for him at the door. "Dean, please sit down."

Dean sat on a desk, accidentally sitting on the vibrator's on button.

He jumped up from the desk and tried to keep his moaning silent.

"Is everything okay Dean?"

Dean nodded, not daring to open his mouth.

"Then sit down."

Dean nodded and sat down in a chair, trying to find a way to turn the vibrator off.

"Dean, I don't think I need to explain to you why I've asked you to stay behind."

Dean nodded as Mr. Novak continued to talk.

"You are the only senior in any of my health classes. You need this class to graduate, so you absolutely cannot fail this semester. That means you need to actually work. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded once again and Mr. Novak sighed. "Dean, I need to hear you say yes."

Dean opened his mouth to say yes, but the only thing that came out was a groan of pleasure.

Mr. Novak stood up and stared at the moaning student. "Dean Winchester, if you do not explain what you are doing-"

"Thereisavibratorupmyassanditsbeenonforthepastfiveminutes!" Dean rushed out all at once to not be interrupted by his pleasured noises.

"What?"

Dean sighed and took a deep breath. "There...is...a vibrator...up my ass...that has...been on...for...the last...five minutes..."

Mr. Novak stepped back with surprise. "Why is there...why is there a...a vibrator...Why?"

Dean looked up at his teacher, and no longer feeling uncomfortable, he decided to just tell the truth. "Because I want you...I want you to fuck me!"

Dean stood up and took a step towards his teacher, who was standing still, unable to react.

"Dean! That's...that's illegal! And unprofessional...and I'm your teacher!"

Dean nodded, still letting out the occasional moan, and still slowly stepping towards Mr. Novak. "Now tell me...tell me your first name...because I can't scream Mr. Novak while...while I cum..."

Mr. Novak licked his lips nervously and took one more step backwards. "It's...uh...it's Castiel..."

Dean let out a small laugh. "What kind of...a name is 'Castiel'? I'm going to...to just...call you Cas."

"Dean, I can't...I mean, you're only 17, and I'm 43 and...and-"

Cas was cut off by Dean's lips crashing onto his.

It took a few seconds before Cas began to cautiously kiss back. But then he backed away again.

"Dean I really can't..."

Dean sighed and sat down on his teacher's desk. "Either you fuck me...or you watch me...fuck myself with this...vibrator..."

Cas stood completely still, so Dean decided to move it along. He reached down to unbuckle his belt, now letting every moan escape his lips.

Once his belt was off, Dean started to slide his jeans down. Castiel took a step forward, so Dean stopped and smiled. "Would you like to take them off?"

Cas looked at Dean with a straight face and shook his head. "Dean, I will not have sex with you!"

Dean shrugged and slid the jeans completely off. Castiel could faintly see the circular outline of the vibrator on Dean's boxers.

Dean then brought his hands up to his boxers' waistline, and with one quick motion, they were on the floor with his jeans.

Cas almost couldn't stop himself from grabbing the toy in Dean and replacing it with his own cock, now making a small tent in his pants.

Dean looked over to his teacher, and seeing how excited he was, he decided to push Cas a little further.

Dean reached down and grabbed the end of the vibrator. He slowly pulled it out, only to quickly push it back it.

Dean let out a soft scream, staring directly into Castiel's eyes with every movement. He did this a few more times before he realized he needed to do more. 

With his other hand, he curled his fingers around his leaking dick and started to move them up and down.

He synchronized his movements, pumping himself everytime he slammed the vibrator back into his ass.

Castiel only watched that for a few seconds before he couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly removed all of his clothing and walked over to where Dean was fucking himself on his desk.

"Lean forward." Castiel demanded, and Dean happily obliged. Castiel quickly removed Dean's last piece of clothing, his t-shirt, and laid Dean down flat on his desk.

Dean let his hands fall to his sides and let Castiel take control.

Castiel slowly slid the vibrator out, turning it off, and throwing it on the floor.

Dean just stared into the older man's eyes, filled with lust. He cleared his throat and tried to find the lowest voice he had.

"Fuck me Castiel."

Cas didn't need any more encouraging, quickly shoving his cock inside of Dean's prepared ass.

Dean let out a loud scream and his back lifted from the desk. "Ahhh! Cas!"

Castiel thrust forward, making a few objects on his desk fall to the floor. He continued to thrust back and forth quickly, enjoying the noises Dean was producing.

Dean's hands found their way to Castiel's back, where his nails dug into the soft skin.

Seeing Dean's cock fully erected and not being used made Castiel bend down and take Dean into his mouth.

He continued to thrust, while bobbing his head up and down, earning strangled cries from Dean. It didn't take long for him to come, his back fully rising from the desk, with the very experienced tongue running along his head.

Castiel quickly swallowed all of Dean's cum and let his own cum rush into Dean.

Dean felt the hot liquid fill him as he fell backwards onto the desk.

Castiel slowly removed his dick from Dean and removed his mouth from Dean.

"Dean..." He barely managed to breath out.

"Yeah...yeah I know...this can't happen again...blah blah blah..." Dean said sarcastically while struggling to catch his breath.

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "I was going to give you detention for the rest of the week..."

Dean looked up at the beautiful man standing in front of him. "How am I so lucky?"

Castiel chuckled and turned to grab his shirt to clean them off with.

Dean immediately sat up and reached out to touch Castiel's back. "Whoa..."

Castiel froze and let Dean's fingers trace the black marks on his back.

"I didn't take you for the tattoo type Castiel...are these wings?"

Cas nodded and glanced over his shoulder to see what Dean was doing.

Dean just kept running his fingers along Castiel's back, until he leaned forward and started to kiss along the lines.

"What are you doing Dean?" Cas asked with a little laugh at the end.

Dean couldn't answer, too caught up in his kissing.

Castiel let Dean kiss his back until Dean was sure he'd kissed every space twice.

"It's beautiful Cas..."

Castiel turned to face Dean. "Thank you."

Dean nodded and looked into Castiel's eyes. "You look like you don't get told that often."

Cas shook his head and met Dean's gaze. "You're actually the first person to see it."

Dean turned his head and smiled. "Really?"

When Castiel nodded, Dean stood up and handed Cas his shirt. "Well I better be the only person to see it."

Cas grabbed the shirt and slid it over Dean's head. "You can keep the shirt."

Dean smiled looked at his own shirt on the floor. "I don't know if you could fit into my shirt..."

Castiel opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a fresh shirt.

Dean didn't bother to ask his teacher why he had a drawer full of shirts.

After both of the men were dressed, apart from Castiel's bare chest, Dean headed towards the door.

"So I'll see you in detention tomorrow Mr. Novak?"

Castiel nodded and watched as Dean left his classroom.

"I'll see you in detention Mr. Winchester."


End file.
